


sincerely

by Ender12300



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Helpful Deaton, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No New McCall Pack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Witches, except for the hales and mama stilinski, kind of, sorry i should be working on my other stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: A coven of evil witches arrive in Beacon Hills, seeking to twist power of the Nemeton. After a fight that results in four dead witches and all but one pack member extremely hurt, Stiles is sent to spy on the witches. Unfortunately, he was caught and was forced to kill three witches. With the dark power of the dead witches absorbed into his soul, Stiles doesn't know what to do anymore.





	sincerely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with yet /another/ story! I am so sorry for not updating my other stories! I promise that I will never, ever give up on any of my stories (except for those Harry Potter ones, haha.ha..ha). I really hope you guys enjoy this story though!
> 
> I'm actually naming the titles after lyrics in Stephan's album Sincerely, which is one of my absolute favorites! The lyrics are genuinely so amazing, and I think listening to the album while reading is an amazing idea.

Tearing through the sharp thorns and scratchy brambles of the Preserve, Stiles sprinted for his life. His legs carried him halfway through the forest, but they were gradually deteriorated, unable to keep up the pace. He regretted neglecting his running exercises, but this was not exactly the time to think about his failed workout routine. No, having snapping skinny dog-bear-horse-seal abominations at his heels was in no way a good time.

He would be saying he didn’t know why a coven of dark witches and their pet...things were after him, but then he would be lying; apparently, killing the second-in-command and two other members of the coven in self defense would set the rest of the psychopaths after him. Unfortunately, after killing the witches, all of the dark, stolen power brewing in their souls had immediately transferred to him. That meant that, as he was being chased by bloodthirsty monsters, he had to control bristling anger and pure evil in his own soul.

Jumping over logs and doing his best not to trip on jutting rocks, Stiles searched through the bag Deaton had given him. It contained all of the necessary objects to keep the witches away from him, providing him with a needed boost. However, the vet had failed to account for what would happen if he gained the traits of a witch, too. That meant that he wouldn’t be able to touch a single sprig of Witch Hazel.

One of the few positive things about the situation, though, was the fact that the leader -a male sorcerer named Rowan- second-in-command -a female elementalist named Anthurium- two clerics -twin members named Alicia and Alistairs- and around four others that were killed a few days back were out of the metaphorical picture. Rowan refused to ‘get his hands dirty,’ and Anthurium and the others, obviously, were dead. Stiles held onto these things. Losing hope where a bunch of evildoers can smell it was the last thing he wanted to do.

But with the angry coven on his tail, he couldn’t lead them to the pack. The pack was already weak from the last attack which, unfortunately, caused Stiles-the only fully healed member-to go spy on them. After gathering the information, however, he was caught and thus, the frantic chase through the woods.

Huffing in both annoyance and breathlessness, he gathered his thoughts and made a hard left, hoping to make a large circle and guide them back to the abandoned cabin near the edge of the forest. He had gotten the necessary material-a briefing of all of the members, their location, and their plans for the town- as well as some extra information on what kind of materials they had inside.

It was a risky escapade, and the only thing Stiles could want now is for him to actually be able to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Once again, check out Sincerely by Stephan! Love you all! Let me know if you liked it by leaving some comments and kudos!


End file.
